Snowflakes in a storm
by Lottie626
Summary: After Scorpius Malfoy receives a letter from his father informing him that he must stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays, Scorpius is stuck with only Rose Weasley for company. Scorose. Rated T for possible language.
1. Left alone for Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

* * *

Dipping my quill in the small pot of ink that laid beside my parchment, I sighed. Today had been a stressful day. Getting ready for NEWTs was starting to become serious - every professor had started giving us practice exams to do in lessons and out of lessons and I was already behind as it was. The quill scraped the parchment as I wrote notes from a Herbology textbook that was open in front of me on a page about Bubotubers. We'd learnt about them sightly in our third year of school but we had starting going into much more depth on them and I didn't understand anything about them. But let's all be honest, who other than Professor Longbottom actually gives a crap about Herbology? I certainly don't. I chose it as my safety choice for my NEWTs, thinking it would be easy. Of course, that's what happens to everyone. They choose a lesson that they think will end up being easy and then it turns out to be one of the hardest subjects - I suspect it has some psychological element to it, the one you least care about and least want to do is the one you struggle with most because you don't find it interesting - and I like so many others have made that fatal mistake.

Anyway, today had not only been stressful because of NEWT revision, I'd also received a letter from my dear father informing me that I will not be able to return back to the manor for the Christmas break with no explanation why, so that means spending an unwanted and highly unnecessary amount of time with the Weasley family. The only member of that family I can tolerate is Albus, and that's purely because he was put into Slytherin with me in our first year and I have had to learn to live with him, since he is, after all, my dorm-mate and there's nothing I can do about it. I don't mean to complain though, Albus is really one of my best friends, if not my best friend. He's laid back, he's cool and he's a right laugh when you get past his shy, annoying Weasley/Potter shell. I'm sure some of the other members of that clan are the same, but I don't have the time or patience to get past that stage with them.

The Christmas holiday begins tomorrow so my father, being the lovely man he is, has left it until the last minute to inform me of this misfortune, after I had already packed and made plans with some of the guys to meet up during the holiday. I'm sure it won't be too bad though, I can just spend the whole time in the common room. I have been tempted to write a letter to reply to my father, but I've learnt over my seventeen years of life that he does not appreciate it if I tell him what I think if it does not agree with what he thinks. If I were to write a letter complaining about the lack of explanation or just the fact that he left it so late to tell me I may not be allowed back to the manor during the summer either.

At least I have Albus for the holidays. That's one person I can tolerate.

* * *

I stirred in my bed and yawned, opening my eyes drearily and turning to look out the window that was directly right to my bed in the dormitory. It was quite light outside, the sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining but the ground was invisible, covered by a deep layer of clear white snow. I sat up, tired and wiped my eyes before looking around. I was alone in the dormitory. Shrugging, I climbed out of bed and pulled on my dark grey dressing gown over my boxers and white tank top that I wore to bed and slipped on my slippers that were placed neatly at the foot of the bed.

I walked out of the seventh year boys dormitory and down the stairs to the common room. In there were three younger students, a first year sitting with her feet in front of the blazing green fire and two fourth year boys playing wizard chess, they looked at me then went back to their game. I was confused. Had everyone gone home already and how late was it? Had I slept in?

Not taking too much notice of the empty common room, I made my way out of the common room and across the school to the kitchens, still wearing my robe and PJs. I walked in and saw no one but a few house elves cooking the dinner that would be served tonight to the staff and students that were still here. When none of the house elves noticed me I coughed to get their attention and they looked up at me.

"Oh, sorry Mr Malfoy, sir. We didn't see you there sir." One very timid looking house elf said to me before another began talking.

"What can we do for you Mr Malfoy sir?" The little house elf asked and I shrugged.

"Whatever." I said and they looked at each other confused and I rolled my eyes. "Just some breakfast... some toast will do." I told them before mumbling under my breath. "Stupid house elves." I had been raised in a manor full of house elves serving on me hand and foot, each of them were just as bad as the ones back home. They needed strict, specific orders or they were useless!

After I had eaten my breakfast, I tiredly headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. On my way back I bumped into probably the most annoying, big headed and generally frustrating student who has ever graced the halls of Hogwarts - Rose Weasley. She knew just how to push my buttons and she sure as hell seemed to get a kick out of doing so.

"Just woke up, Malfoy?" She said, pointing at my attire and my messy blonde hair which is normally swept neatly to the side, with a book and her wand in her other hand.

"I may have." I replied, shrugging and putting my hands in my pockets. "Weasley, where's your cousin?" I asked, referring to Albus.

"Which one? I have 10 cousins." She said in her usual smug tone.

"Albus." I told her, I was too tired for her shit this morning.

"He's at home."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Him, Lily and James went home for the holidays. So did all my other cousins actually." She told me. I was frustrated that I'd have to spend the whole holiday on my own without Albus, but at the same time it was quite the relief to know the rest of the ginger clan wouldn't be here either.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." She told me, before walking off. I went back to the common room and stayed in there until dinner.


	2. Thoughts at the Lake

The next morning I awoke once again to an empty dormitory. I had a feeling that the next two weeks were going to be hell - I had no one to talk to but a few little Slytherin kids, what was I supposed to do? Talk to them about NEWTs? Of course not, two of them would be focussing on their OWL exams and the other one probably didn't even know what NEWTs were. I was genuinely feeling a little lonely. Although, having grown up as an only child in a home as large as mine, with parents that barely spoke to me and house elves that were afraid of me, I had got used to the feeling of loneliness - but being at Hogwarts without anyone to talk to felt alien. It was as if everyone had been taken away from me, which to be fair, they sort of had. But who wants to be stuck at school for Christmas? I never had until this year, my last year, but I sensed that it would not be fun. Having to spend the day eating Christmas dinner with a bunch of teachers who decided to stay here for the holidays didn't sound like a Christmas I'd want to remember.

I got dressed into a black turtle-neck sweater and put on a pair of grey, ripped jeans, grabbed my wand and a couple of text books and headed downstairs into the common room which was empty. After all it was only 7:30am and I wasn't expecting a couple of younger kids to wake up this early when they didn't have to. I sat down on the floor in front of the blazing fire, placed my text books beside me on the floor and opened my copy of 'Standard Book of Spells Grade 7' and began waving my wand and whispering the incantations of a few spells I had yet to master. Charms was one of my best subjects, I had always had a knack for learning the spells quickly, although as the years went on and the spells got harder, I too found it harder and now in my seventh year, I had had a few problems when it came to mastering a few of the spells.

After what must have been three or four hours, the two fourth year boys who I had seen the previous day battling it out in a game of Wizard's Chess came down into the common room in their pyjamas and chatting quite loudly about Quidditch. It was distracting but it was the perfect opportunity to have a break and stop with my charms work - I had been working for about three hours straight, so I think I deserved a break.

I grabbed my two text books and placed them on the table that was against the large leather sofa in our common room then cast a spell on them which would give an electric shock to anyone who tried to touch them to make sure no one would. "Accio scarf" I said, flicking my wand slightly and my scarf appeared before me on the sofa, I grabbed it, slipped my wand in my jeans pocket and left the common room.

The snow had been getting worse and worse for a few weeks before the end of the term and the start of the holidays and now it seemed to be a blizzard outside... Okay, so that's a bit of an overexaggeration, it was just snowing quite a lot, there was nothing "blizzard"-like about it. I strolled through the empty hallways, occasionally glancing out the window to watch as the snow landed and created a brand new layer ontop of the snow that had begun to melt - the ground was covered in a mix of picturesc layers of snow and clumps of slush and ice but they blended together to create a weird mix of slushy greatness.

I walked outside, instantly being hit by the icey cold breeze as snowflakes fell and landed gracefully on the top of my eyelashes and my hair. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and put my hands in my pockets and took a stroll down to the black lake. I stood below large oak tree that had no leaves on it and rested my back against it before looking out at the lake and just thinking. I hadn't been able to think of what could have been the reason that I wasn't able to go home for Christmas. It couldn't have been anything very bad otherwise surely I would have been told about it - unless my father had thought I wouldn't be mature enough to handle whatever was going on, which would be completely wrong. I was seventeen, not a child.

My train of thought was cut short when I heard to high pitched laughs coming from behind me, I turned around to see Rose Weasley and her younger brother Hugo having a snowball fight. I rolled my eyes. "Immature." I muttered under my breath. "Eighteen and Sixteen years old and they're playing in the snow." I said, shaking my head before turning back to the lake, facing the same way as the snow was going, to stop it going in my eyes. I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the tree, flicking my long side bangs out of my face.

Suddenly, I felt a cold impact on my cheek and I shot up to a straight stand. My head shot round to see Hugo with a scared look on his face and Rose laughing and staring at me. I wiped the snow from my face and shoulder and pulled my wand out of my pocket, pointing it at the tree that towered above Hugo and waved it. The snow that had piled on the branches instantly fell ontop of Hugo and he was covered in snow. Rose stopped laughing and went to help her brother whilst I snickered and walked away back to the castle.


	3. Dinner discussion

After having a long, warm shower, I had gone back to doing some charms work until it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. This would be the first time I would see how many people were actually left here at Hogwarts, I suspected it would be very few.

I was right. I walked into the Great Hall to see the Slytherin fourth year boys and the first year girl, 2 Hufflepuff girls, Rose Weasley, her brother and 3 other Gryffindor boys and 1 lone Ravenclaw sixth year sitting along the table with the professors who had also stayed behind. I didn't know anyone except Rose really, and even that was a push. I hardly knew her at all. The only thing I did know was that she was Albus' cousin, she was incredibly smart and found it fun to rub it in my face, and that she obviously didn't know how to control the wild, ginger mop on the top of her head.

Much to my dismay, I took a seat at the table beside Professor Faraway, the Transfiguration teacher. I hadn't chosen to continue Transfiguration into my NEWT exams, but he had always been my favourite Professor - he was fun and he didn't mind if homework was given in a bit late, just as long as it was eventually done.

"Evening, Mr Malfoy." He said as I took a chicken leg from the large plate in front of me.

"Good evening, sir." I replied, grabbing a piece of soft white bread from another plate and buttering it.

"You're not normally here for Christmas." He stated, as if I didn't know that already.

"I know." I said simply with a shrug before folding the piece of bread and taking a bite.

"Why are you here then?" He asked me and I didn't say anything, I just shrugged once more. "Something going on with the family? Any troubles? You know I'm here to help." He continued, blowing his floppy dark brown bangs out of his eyes - a thing he did since I was in my first year, I didn't understand why he didn't just cut his hair.

"I wish I knew, professor. I wish I knew." I told him and he patted me on the back then turned back to talk to Professor Flitwick, who by this time must have been ancient. Apparently he was old when my father was in his first year, I can't imagine how old he must have been by my seventh.

Just as I was taking a bite out of the chicken leg I had previously taken for myself, I heard a book slam down in front of me followed by someone sitting opposite me at the table. I looked up to see Rose.

"Evening..." I said, raising an eyebrow at her as she stared at me, a look of anger in her eyes. I didn't pay much attention to it and went back to eating my food.

"My brother has a cold now, and I blame you." She said with a noticable frustrated tone in her voice - very much the contrast to her normal sweet and velvety type of tone.

"He's sixteen, he can handle having a cold." I replied with a shrug before looking over at the other side of the table where Rose and Hugo had previously been sitting together when I had walked in, to see Hugo blowing his nose into a tissue. I laughed a little.

Rose scowled and folded her arms. "It's not funny. He's going to be ill for Christmas now."

"Serves him right for throwing a snowball at my face. That hurt, you know." After I said that, I heard Professor Faraway snicker to himself, he was obviously listening.

"It was me that threw that you protentious arsehole." She told me and I looked up at her and scowled.

"Then why was Hugo looking so scared?" I asked, remembering the terrfied look Hugo had had on his face after I had been hit.

"You intimidate him." She stated, grabbing a piece of bread for herself.

"That's not my fault." I told her. "I've never spoken to him."

Rose let out an exasperated groan and shook her head at me. Why she was still sitting with me, I had no idea - any decent sister would spend time with their sick brother, wouldn't they?

"So why are you here for Christmas then, Malfoy?" She asked, taking a bite of her bread.

"None of your business." I told her, mimicking what she had said to me the previous day when we had passed each other in the hallway. She noticed that and rolled her eyes, opening her book and beginning to read.

"Miss Weasley, it's lovely to see you working on Transfiguration, but I always seem to see you with a book in your hand." Professor Faraway stated, biting into a potato as a piece of drool dripped down his chin - it was pretty disgusting. "Have a break for once. Chat with your peers, actually indulge in some food or something." He said and Rose's cheeks went red.

"Sorry, Professor." She said timidly, closing the book and glancing at me then back to him. "But none of my peers are here." She said and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Mr Malfoy is in your year, correct?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. "Therefore he is your peer... Converse." He said, gesturing his hand between the two of us.

"No thanks." I told him.

"I second that." Rose said afterwards before grabbing her book and walking away back to her brother, who was once again blowing his nose.

"What's the problem with you and Miss Weasley?" Professor Faraway asked and I looked at him.

"I don't know. We've never got on."

"Well, I don't like to see my students bickering, it creates a bad atmosphere for everyone around you. Why don't you give her a chance?"

"What's the point? After the holidays I won't have to speak to her again, my friends will be back and this is our last year here. You can't be friends with everyone, sir." I told him. "And I appreciate the concern but I'm no longer your student." I said before standing up.

"Good night, sir." I said, before leaving the Great Hall and heading back to the common room.


End file.
